


Finders Keepers

by EmberTheDragon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Clint, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Bruce, Beta!Natasha, Beta!Pepper, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Thor, Past Abuse, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, omega!Peter, omega!Tony, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheDragon/pseuds/EmberTheDragon
Summary: The reader is kicked out of her home when her alpha comes home to find out that she's nine-months pregnant (determine for yourselves where the reader's old alpha went, because I don't give a shit about him). Bucky finds her on the streets and takes her into the Avengers pack, where they find themselves falling in love.Important: The reader faced past physical abuse, but I don't go into any detail. Any sexual interactions in this fic are completely consensual.* this work is currently abandoned. Updates may come back, but Idk when*





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short, but they will be longer in the future.

It was pouring rain in New York City. The sky was dark from both the heavy clouds and setting sun. Car horns were going off nearby, most likely to complain of traffic. The chilly air soaked through your wet clothes and into your bones, and you shivered with both cold and fear. Three large alphas crowded around you, jeering and snickering. You pushed yourself further back into the ally, but hope of escape was slowly slipping away from you.

"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here?" The largest alpha snarled, crouching down and forcing you to look up at him.

"Look at that, she's all beat up" Another commented. "Didja get chased out of the home sweetheart?"

"Bet the alpha you bred with didn't much like you being pregnant, did he?" The last snickered. "He didn't want you around long-term, and that's why you aren't marked either"

A tear slipped down your face at their stinging words.

"It's true!" The first crowed, and the others followed in laughter.

"What do you want with me?" You whispered hoarsely.

"I think we'll take you back to our boss. If you're unlucky, you'll probably be sold off. Unmarked omegas are real hard to come by these days" One started.

"And if you're real lucky, boss'll keep you around as a pretty little toy for himself" Another finished.

"Get away from me!" You spat venomously, turning your full belly away protectively. 

"No, honey, you're coming with us" One smiled viciously and grabbed your arm.

"Let me go!" You shrieked. "Someone help!"

"Shut up you little whore!" The alpha glowered ad yanked you by the arm.

A sharp slap met your already bruised face and you cried out in pain.

_'This is it'_ You thought.

You were too weak to fight back. Several nights on the street had left you without food or steady water. You hadn't found a good place to sleep, and your nights were often interrupted when you were chased away from what little shelter you found. You were so very tired. Helpless to stop the alphas from doing whatever they wanted to you, you began to feel a numbness growing inside of you.

A loud _thwack_ rang through the air and the alpha who had smacked you crumpled to the ground.

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

A large alpha blocked the exit of the alleyway, and he dropped a metal pipe to the ground.

"She said she doesn't want anything to do with you guys" The stranger spoke. "So let her go"

Pure anger rolled off his scent like gunpowder and the other alphas were quick to reciprocate, increasing the distress scent you were positive you reeked of.

"Why the fuck should we take orders fro you?" The second alpha spat, stalking towards the stranger.

The kidnapper threw a punch at the newcomer, who blocked it easily. The stranger then tightened his grip, and you heard something snap in the threatening alpha's wrist. He immediately began to scream in pain.

"Shut up you little whore" The stranger mocked angrily.

He then proceeded to clock the howling alpha in the head, knocking him out. He turned angriy towards the alpha still holding you. You were swiftly released and pushed forward towards the stranger.

"You go back and tell your boss that if I ever, _ever_ see any of this shit happening again, the his ass is as good as dead!" The stranger threatened.

The remaining alpha tore out of the alleyway and don the street as fast as humanly possible. When his anger had subsided, the stranger's demeanor changed, and he turned to you with concern.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

You slumped to the ground and nodded deftly. The adrenalin was beginning to wear off, and you began to cry in the after shocks of what had happened.

"Hey it's alright" The man chided, crouching down to catch your eye. "You're safe now, okay? My name's Bucky. You want me to walk you home?"

You shook your head no and sobbed harder.

"Did they do that?" Bucky motioned to the bruises covering your face.

You shook your head no again. You imagined what a sight you must have been. Your forehead was bruised and had a cut, your left eye was dark and swollen, your lip was split down the middle, and to top it all off you were now hiccuping from sobbing.

"Is that why you don't want to go home?" Bucky spoke so gently now that it hurt. You hadn't been spoken to with kindness in a long time.

"I-I can't go back home, cause *hic* cause I don't have one anymore. He- *hic* he threatened to kill me" You spoke shakily between sobs and hiccups. "I believe him"

"Alright, then come with me. The street is no place for a pregnant, unmarked omega. I have a place you can stay that has other omegas, alphas, and some betas. There's a doctor, water, some good food, and a place to sleep and get cleaned up. We can get you back on your feet in no time" Bucky held out his hand to you.

You hesitated for a few minutes, wondering if this was all too good to be true. What if this alpha wanted to hurt you too? Bucky could sense your hesitation and stepped back to give you some space.

"Look, you aren't gonna believe me, but I get it. But trust me, I'm not gonna force you to do anything. I just want to help you. And you can leave anytime you see fit" Bucky looked at you almost pleadingly.

You took one look at his puppy-dog eyes and offered your hand in acceptance. Bucky helped you stand, and you immediately wobbled on your feet.

"Here, let me help you" Bucky opened his arms for you.

You reached up and put your arms around his neck, and he picked you up bridal style. When you leaned into him, you allowed him to learn your scent while you learned his. He smelled like chocolate, rain, and something almost like pine. You pressed in closer to him and closed your eyes, allowing yourself to relax a little.

"Not to be creepy but...you smell really nice" Bucky didn't make eye-contact, presumably praying that he hadn't offended you.

"You too" You murmured. "I can't explain it but you just smell safe"

"Good" Bucky smiled at you. "Now let's go home"

Home.

Yeah, that sounded really good.


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took away Peter's omega status in the tags because I suddenly decided that he's a toddler. Whoops. Also hiiiiiiiii! I'm baaaaaack. I'm recommitting myself to this fic, and I have many ideas for how I want the last chapter to turn out. So stick around! It will be finished most likely next week!

Bucky carried you into a skyscraper of a building called the Avengers Tower, both of you sopping wet at this point. Along the way back you had found yourself talking with Bucky about your past, and he seemed to listen without judgement, simply nodding and asking more questions to prompt you further. For once, you felt unashamed of your current state in life, and were surprised when Bucky called your alpha out for his behavior rather than addressing yours, something that most people didn't prefer to do. You told him about how your alpha hadn't wanted pups all that much, and about how the pregnancy was an accident. How you were kicked out of the house when he came home to find you pregnant. How you'd then lost your job, and been cut off from family, and been harassed on the streets.

"I'm sorry" Bucky murmured while you both rode up on an elevator. "That kind of thing shouldn't have happened to you. It should never happen to anyone"

And you didn't feel ridiculed or put down or judged. You didn't feel like he spoke from pity or contempt. Bucky was different from any alpha you'd ever been in close contact with. He felt raw and open and honest. He said what he meant, and he was genuine in what he said. And you found yourself crying again.

"Hey, it's alright. Your not going to have to go through anything like that ever again. I promised you, remember?" Bucky reached out and swiped a tear from your cheek.

"No, it's not that. It's just... I've never met anyone so kind in my entire life" You smiled meekly at him. "Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me for just being a decent human" Bucky muttered, shuffling his feet a bit.

"I know" You murmured, just as the elevator doors dinged open.

"Get ready to meet some crazy people" Bucky spoke under his breath before carrying you into the lobby. "Don't worry though. They mean well"

"Hey Barnes" A red haired woman chimed.

She was reclining in some sort of bean bag chair, and apparently didn't need to remove her eyes from her magazine to know who had walked in.

"Bucky, you dick, you skipped out on movie night!" Someone called from the kitchen attached to the lobby/living room.

"Clint, watch your mouth! Peter's right here!" A brunette called into the kitchen, covering the babbling toddler's ears.

"Yeah well your hubby put me on dish duty, so I don't really give a-"

"Ahem" Bucky cleared his throat loudly. "Natasha, Tony, Clint, can we all be just a _bit_ more civilized for once? We have a guest"

A few heads finally appeared at that, either from behind magazines or from the kitchen or simply paying attention.

"Oh" Natasha said flatly. "Um, Bucky?"

Natasha gave a look that sent 'who on earth is that stranger?' across the entire room.

"This is (y/n)" Bucky looked at you for permission an you nodded, turning your face farther into his chest to avoid judging faces. "(Y/n)'s former alpha was an asshole who got her pregnant, even though he didn't want to bond with her, and then kicked her out of the home when he came home and found out a few months later. I found her being harassed in some alleyway by some punks."

You waited for reactions for what felt like minutes, your heart beat pounding loudly in your ears. Eventually, you turned and looked at those around you.

"I'll go run a bath" Tony began, rising from his spot on the ground and scooping Peter up with him.

"I'll see what extra clothes I have lying around, but I'm sorry to say there's no maternity stuff lying around" Natasha picked herself up off the chair and sauntered from the room.

"You hungry?" Clint called from the kitchen doorway. "I can whip you up just about anything. It might be burnt, but I'll try. I make a mean sandwich"

You nodded your approval shyly. Ten minutes later you were wolfing down a plate of lasagna, practically moaning at the enjoyment of finally having a decent meal.

"I gotta say, I've never seen anyone enjoy leftover, slightly burnt pasta so much in all my life" Clint was practically beaming with pride, even though he'd simply reheated the dish.

"Geez. How long have you gone without food?" Bucky crinkled his eyebrows together as he watched you eat.

"What day is it?" You questioned.

"It would be Tuesday" Clint returned to washing dishes.

"Then about three days" You finished your meal and sat back contentedly. "Thank you for the food Clint"

"Not a problem" Clint called over his shoulder.

A soft knock on the door alerted your attention to Tony.

"Baths ready" Tony leaned against the door frame. "Sorry for taking so long. Peter gave me some trouble when I put him down for the night"

You shuffled towards Bucky slightly, a little apprehensive of leaving him for a stranger. Well, more of a stranger than he himself was.

"Hey it's okay. I know Tony'll take good care of you. You can trust him" Bucky squeezed your shoulder gently to provide further reassurance.

You nodded and got up to follow Tony out of the kitchen and up a set of stairs. By the time you reached the top you were completely out of breath.

"Yeah, sorry. I remember going up these stairs when I was in my third trimester. It sucked" Tony have a half smile and motioned you further down the hallway.

"Is there anything about pregnancy that _doesn't_ suck?" You practically growled the question.

"Oh sure!" Tony paused a bit to think. "Well you can eat anything you want cause of cravings. Plus you get to get cute baby things and tiny little shoes. And the best part is that you get to be spoiled rotten by your alph-"

Tony stopped immediately and cringed a bit.

"It's fine" You shrugged it off, not making eye contact. "I'm glad that it went well for you"

"Well it's gonna go well for you too" Tony blurted, evidently still trying to recover. "I mean we have any kind of food you can imagine. Plus we have really nice jacuzzis if you ever have back pain. And all of us will help you out with anything you need. And I mean anything. Oh, and we could throw a baby shower!"

As Tony rambled on you found yourself smiling, despite how unsettled you still felt. Somehow he made it seem like it would be okay. You reached the bathroom and began undressing while Tony scurried around the room, gathering soaps, washcloths, and towels. He helped you settle into the tub and set to work scrubbing your hair.

"You know you don't have to do this. I'd be fine taking a bath on my own" You flushed a little at all the attention Tony was giving you.

"Listen miss, you've been on the street for months and I'm almost positive that your lousy alpha wouldn't have done this for you. You deserve a little pampering after what you've been through" Tony began rinsing your hair to rid it of the soap.

"Thank you" You murmured quietly. "Again"

After the meal and the nice warm bath, you found yourself feeling extremely content. Tony helped you into a pair of clothes Natasha had been willing to loan, and the shirt stretched tight against your belly, rising up to reveal your midsection. Tony left you once you settled, giving you instructions to get some rest and don't hesitate to ask for anything you needed. As you sat at the edge of the bed, struggling to pull on a pair of socks, you began looking around the room you were in. The walls were a soft off-white and the linens were a deep shade of gray-blue. Everything seemed fairly monotone except for bright pastel drawings that dotted the walls here and there. A soft knock made you jump a bit.

"Come in" You called, returning to your job of putting on socks.

"Hey, sorry to bother you" Bucky entered, padding around the room almost silently. "I just needed to grab some things"

He then began rummaging through the dresser, drawing out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. It suddenly occurred to you that this was his room, and shame crept into you.

"I can sleep on the couch, y'know" You blurted, making Bucky spin around faster than you'd expected.

He shot you a disbelieving look. You paused on your sock mission.

"Or I, a not pregnant perfectly-happy-to-sleep-there guy can?" Bucky looked at you a moment, then reached into the drawer again to pick something out, tossing it at you after a moments consideration. "That should fit better than what Nat gave you"

Bucky continued to absent mindedly dig through the drawers, seeming a bit unwilling to leave.

"Can I ask you a rather...personal question?" Bucky paused and you nodded your acceptance. "Why are you so unwilling to accept help? Or kindness? I mean, after all you've been through, don't you think you deserve it?"

You cast your gaze to the floor and began fiddling with the socks. Bucky sighed and crossed over to where you were sat on the bed. He knelt down and slid the socks onto your feet gently. After, he sat back on the ground with his legs criss-crossed in front of himself, almost like a child would when pouting. You pulled the hoodie he gifted you over your head, pausing to admire his scent and fix your hair. Finally you sighed your defeat.

"I just feel a little guilty, I guess. I mean we're strangers! We barely know each other and yet you're doing all this for me and I just can't imagine why" You shrugged and finally met his gaze.

You were shocked to see that his eyes had gotten a bit misty, and he had to reach up and swipe a tear away.

"I'm sorry" You murmured on impulse, immediately leaning forward and swiping away a tear.

"No, no, it's not you. Steve was right. I'm just a big softie, I guess" Bucky murmured, almost laughing a little. "It's just that....wow okay"

Bucky rolled his eyes and laughed some more, then finally raised his eyes to meet yours.

"Okay, so I'm about to get really deep with you, and you gotta promise not to laugh or get freaked out or anything like that cause honestly I don't do this enough and my therapist says that's a problem and that I need to be more open, so I'm taking this risk because I just get this feeling that you'll just...get it" Bucky paused in his ramble and took a deep breath. "Okay?"

"...Okay" You sat back a little on the bed, letting your confusion show.

"Alright so it's a long story, but I'm not from here. Well I am. I mean I'm from Brooklyn, but not this year. I'm from the nineteen forties. Back then, I fought in the war and got mixed up with some really bad guys and got my brain absolutely scrambled, and then spent a few years stuck in a tube. It has something to do with the fact that I was frozen? I don't really know, ask Tony cause he's the smart one. The point is.... I remember coming back to this century. And I had no one, nothing to my name, and barely even knew who I was. My memory was so jacked up that I had nothing to base anything off of. And I just remember that no matter where I went, or what I did, I just felt this completely overwhelming feeling of being lost. And when I look at you, and I see what you're going through, and I see that you have no where to go and no one to turn to, I see me. And if the right people hadn't have found me, I don't know what I would've done, y'know? And so when I see you, I just... I just... _can't_ let you be lost" Bucky let out a huge sigh and gave you an awkward half smile. "I hope that's okay?"

You were at a loss for words, so you did the only thing you could think to do. You sank to the ground and wrapped your arms around Bucky's neck, and for a long time the two of you just sat there, embraced in a hug that was more meaningful than either of you would care to express out loud. You could've stayed like that the whole night, and almost did, but you were interrupted when you felt a kick in your tummy, and Bucky jerked away like he'd done something terrible.

"What the hell was that? Are you okay?" Bucky looked shocked and his eyes darted between your own and your belly.

You began giggling uncontrollably and only managed to nod that you were alright. When you were finally back to your old self, you became aware that the baby had continued to kick on and off.

"I'm okay" You finally assured Bucky. "You wanna feel the coolest thing ever?"

Bucky nodded warily. You lifted your clothing to expose your tummy, then guided Bucky's hands to the sides of your midsection. The baby seemingly became excited, and kicked a bit harder.

"I think they like you" You said with a grin.

"That's the baby? They're kicking?" Bucky looked on in wonder and a bright grin spread across his face. "That's incredible!"

"Sometimes, if the baby is really feeling active, they'll sweep their arm or leg against my belly and make a little wave. It's insane! It looks like I have an alien inside me" You laughed a bit at Bucky's continued looks of confusion and continued wonder.

Eventually the baby settled and, after a bit more talking, Bucky and you finally parted ways for the evening.

While you laid in your bed, you found yourself thinking about all the things you and Bucky had talked about. Somehow, in less than twenty-four hours, Bucky had chiseled out a special place in your heart for him, without even trying. You smiled and drifted a hand over your tummy, and hope sparked in your chest for the first time since the pregnancy began.

"We're gonna be okay" You murmured to the baby, and partly to yourself. "We're not lost anymore"


End file.
